


my sweet addiction

by bloodsorbet



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Drunkenness, Episode: s01e07 Sorbet, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Some Humor, Top Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsorbet/pseuds/bloodsorbet
Summary: Hannibal realizes that just like an alcoholic, he was addicted to Will Graham's intoxicating presence, completely dependent. It was no longer enough for him to just be Will's psychiatrist, not only a source of stability and clarity.  As an addict, he wanted much more.  He wanted to be everything to Will -- a friend, a safe haven, his paddle, his partner... his lover.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143





	my sweet addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes/typos this may have, as usual. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writting this. ♥️

That afternoon, after having a glass of wine with Bedelia at the end of his appointment in her house, Hannibal decides to go back to his office and continue drinking alone until Will arrives.

Hannibal was always looking forward to those little moments they had together, all the time thinking about the next time they would meet again and what facets of Will's fascinating mind he would unravel. Since the FBI profiler Will Graham came into his life, his days have been much more meaningful, his life has become more interesting in many ways. Will Graham was everything he could think of and all he wanted to think about. What a pleasant surprise. _So beautiful, fascinating and intriguing boy._

Seated at the big shiny mahogany table in his office, drinking wine as he eagerly waits for the hours to pass fast to see Will, Hannibal realizes that just like an alcoholic, he was addicted to Will Graham's intoxicating presence, completely dependent. It was no longer enough for him just be Will's psychiatrist, not only a source of stability and clarity. As an addict, he wanted much more. He wanted to be everything to Will - a friend, a safe haven, his paddle, his partner... his lover.

Hannibal could be a patient man, and he was indeed, but he realized that when it came to Will he was in a hurry. He found himself needing Will Graham's company more and more everyday, every second away from him seemed like a waste of time and Hannibal wasn't a man who wasted time, every opportunity to be with Will was valuable. Will was extremely valuable, like a rare jewel, like a beautiful rough diamond that only Hannibal had the ability to cut and own. Perfect.

It had been a long time since Hannibal considered the idea of romantically relating to another human being. Relationships for Hannibal were nothing but means to an end, mere adornments to make up his ordinary man disguise, or as Bedelia had said earlier, his person suit. But Will was different... Unique.

Like Hannibal, Will was anything but ordinary, although he suffered for not to be and fighted desperately against his own self. Hannibal sighs. _Precious boy, with so much potential to be evolved, my little rare diamond..._

_My beautiful boy, so beautiful... That butt-_

_Oh?_ Wait. How many glasses of wine has he had? He realizes he lost count by now. Hannibal's thoughts were beginning to wander into very dangerous territory but... damn it. If fantasies were all he had, then why not?

Hannibal finishes the wine in a single sip and stretches more comfortably in his chair, closing his eyes and conjuring up memories of Will arriving at his office, dressed in those ridiculously tight pants that were never quite tight enough, which stood out so beautifully the contours of his ass ... Will Graham sitting in the armchair on the opposite side, with his legs spread, offering such a tempting view of the volume inside his pants that even looks like he does it on purpose. How can someone be so irresistible and sexy without making any effort?

Hannibal feels blood accumulating on his penis, his growing erection getting really uncomfortable inside his trousers and all he did was thinking of Will Graham's ass, for God's sake. 

He has already drank more than half a bottle of wine by that point. He checks time. Just under 1 hour until Will arrives for his appointment, so he had plenty of time. Hard as he was, he wouldn't last long.

He opens the button on his pants and pulls his cock out of the underwear, sighing with relief. With eyes closed, he starts with light strokes, touching himself as he thinks about the object of his obsession, in every detail of Will's perfect face, his beautiful and inscrutable eyes, his perfect lips, his soft curls ... He imagines how soft it'd be the touch of his fingers walking in Will's curls, what it'd be like to pull Will's face close to his and feel their mouths meeting ... and their bodies rubbing together ...

"Mhhhh ..." His hand goes up and down his cock furiously and the other hand holds the edge of the table to keep his hips in place.

He imagines what it'd feel like Will's rough unshaven brushing his skin if he kissed his entire body and in every possible place ...

"Oh God" Hannibal groans and holds himself more firmly against the the table, feeling his pleasure building, burning and growing inside him in hot waves. He imagines Will entering the office at that moment and catching him like that, undone and vulnerable, only for him.

Behind his tightly closed eyes Hannibal imagines that stormy ocean eyes starring at him in such an intimate moment... oh, he's drowning on it... 

And it's enough. Hannibal comes thick and hot in his hand, some splashes falling on his suit pants and shirt.

When his breathing calms and his heart rate stabilizes, he decides he needs to take a shower and change.

He gets up to go to bathroom and feels his steps unsteady, his head spinning, his eyelids heavy and his body moving with annoying slowness. Apparently he got more drunk than he thought he'd be.

How long he haven't drunk like this? Years? _Will Graham is gonna ruin me_ , he thought, heading for a shower to clean up the traces of that little crime.

__________________xx________________

Punctually Will slams to Hannibal's door at 7 pm

"Good evening, Will. Please come in." Hannibal greets him as usual, smiling, giving Will space to pass him and enter.

Will sits and waits until Hannibal sits on the opposite side. _Wait, are the armchairs positioned closer?_

With half-closed eyes he looks at Hannibal.

"Have you been drinking?"

Hannibal did nothing to indicate he was drunk, he was not staggering, dizzy or anything, quite the contrary. His posture was impeccable as always, his movements with the same measured, irritatingly perfect cadence. What gave him away were his slightly droopy eyes, his lips lifted in a half-slack smile, his expression relaxed. So the man wasn't the embodiment of pure control after all.

Will found that he liked this version of Hannibal very much.

"I had a glass of wine with my last appointment."

"More than just a glass I suppose." Will raises an eyebrow. "You drank with a patient?"

Thank God his voice sounded curious and not upset. Why did it bother him if Hannibal drank with patients? Maybe he just felt left out because they never drank together?

" _She_ drank with a patient. I have an unconventional psychiatrist."

_Oh_.

"We have that in common."

Hannibal considers his words for a moment with a curious look, licking his lips. Will tries not to chase the attractive movement of the tongue with his eyes. And fails.

"Am I your psychiatrist or are we just having conversations?"

"Yes, I think is the answer to that."

"So having a glass of wine before seeing a patient, I assure you, is very conventional. Particularly for evening appointments."

Hannibal gets up gracefully and goes to the small cellar in the corner of the office, returning with two glasses of wine.

Will accepts the offered glass, looking up to give the doctor a thanks smile, and failing again, finding Hannibal looking at him with a look that made him feel naked. _Fuck_ ... No way was he imagining that. Will immediately feels butterflies in his stomach and his heart skipped a beat. Will was often nervous in Hannibal’s presence, he's sure that any normal person in the world would be, but that's different.

Captivated by the doctor's magnetic gaze, he swallows audibly and then finds his voice to speak.

"So these are just conversations." Will manages to say.

"With your friend, the psychiatrist." Hannibal completes. "We do have a higher level of intimacy than the common Doctor Pacient relationship. Almost as thought we have a daughter together."

"Like partners." Will says and instantly regrets.

"More like lovers, I would say." Hannibal replies.

It takes Will a while to process Hannibal's words. _Lovers_. He wasn't imagining things after all.

Will takes a sip of the wine without taking his eyes off the doctor's, flirting too, and in a momentum of courage he stands up to face Hannibal, their faces very close. He might not have much experience with these things but he was no innocent child, he got the cue. He just hoped he wasn't looking so ridiculous.

"Lovers? Is that what we are, Doctor Lecter?"

"I am whatever you need me to be."

The same exact words he had said to Will in one of his first appointments, months ago. Will remembers finding these words very suggestive when he heard them that day but he immediately dispersed the thought, feeling ridiculous for even thinking that a man like Hannibal Lecter was hitting on him.

Now he's feeling stupid for not having noticed it before.

Will puts a hand on the back of Hannibal's neck, rather abruptly, but by the face Hannibal made the other man clearly didn't care, so he pulls Hannibal's face against his and kisses him, against all reason.

The doctor's lips are surprisingly soft and tastes like wine, it's delicious, it's addictive, and Will doesn't want to stop. Will is thrilled to feel Hannibal kissing back with the same enthusiasm, in the same intensity, which leads him to further deepen the kiss, pushing his tongue into the warm, soft heat of Hannibal's mouth, who accepts and sucks his tongue in response. Will's hand behind Hannibal's neck grips tighter and pulls the other man closer, gathering the last few inches that still separated their bodies.

Hannibal holds Will's face and pulls his lips away but puts his foreheads together, both men breathless and terribly aroused.

" _Just keep it professional_ , huh?" Hannibal says hoarsely.

Will blushes like a damned teenager and smiles.

"Yes. And you failed miserably. Lucky me."

The smile that Hannibal gives in response is almost shy, so beautiful that Will immediately wants to kiss him again. And he does.

They kiss for what seems like a very long time, without haste, taking all the time in the world to taste each other's lips. Will thanks internally for his appointment be the last on Hannibal's schedule because now they've started, they won't stop anytime soon.

The two end up on the couch, Hannibal underneath and Will straddling him, working with shaking fingers on Hannibal's shirt buttons, fumbling in the process and grunting with impatience. When he looks up, Hannibal is looking at him with a sneering smile on that beautiful tempting lips.

Will raises an eyebrow.

"Do you think this is funny, Doctor Lecter?"

"Very."

Will looks at him with a wicked look, and then, without warning and feeling bold, he rips Hannibal's shirt causing the buttons to fly and fall on the carpet with a thud. _Fuck it, he can send me the bill later if he want to_. Will leans over and bites hard the doctor's lower lip.

"Who's laughing now?"

Hannibal groans and pulls Will by the collar of his shirt for another wet, messy and desperate kiss. Their hands begin to feel each other, the touches leaving traces of heat and hands removing clothes wherever they go, throwing the pieces blindly. Just in their underwear they start rubbing their erections, the friction of hard cocks together driving them both crazy. The office is filled with the muffled sounds of their wheezing breaths and the small noises of pleasure them let out between kisses.

Rolling carefully in the limited space of the couch, kissing Will's mouth all the time, Hannibal climbs on top of him and starts to leave wet open mouth kisses from lips to jaw, down to the chest, licking and sucking, leaving a trail of little bruises that Will is sure he'll look at in the mirror and remember for days.

Hannibal's lips keeps to descend with excruciating slowness, spreading kisses across his sternum, belly, waist and then ...

"Aahhh" Will throws his head back and groans when Hannibal's mouth begins to kiss his rock-hard penis over the thin fabric of his underwear.

Hannibal grips the waistband of Will's underwear and Will's breath hitches in anticipation, knowing exactly what the doctor intended to do next.

But then Hannibal just keeps his fingers there without removing it, continuing his foray into Will's body, kissing the inside of his thighs, licking and sucking and making Will turn into a gasping, needy mess beneath him.

"D-Doctor Lecter ... Fuck, please ..."

But Hannibal doesn't stop and continues to spread kisses inside Will's thigh, languidly kissing and licking every piece of skin that can find, except where Will really needed it.

"You're a sadist. I should've guessed that," Will manages to say, breathless and dry-mouthed.

Hannibal looks up at Will, and there it is again that sly, mischievious look that makes Will melt like ice cream in the summer.

"And you work for the FBI. What does that say about you?" and then bites the inside of Will's thigh.

"That says I fucking need t-"

And then Hannibal finally pulls Will's underwear down, taking Will's throbbing, wet hard cock in his hand and bringing it to his mouth.

Will is unable to speak, the small attempts he makes are little more than incoherent noises until he simply bites his lip and shuts up, surrendering the overwhelming sensation of Hannibal's hot mouth on his dick. Hannibal sucks languidly, without hurry and applying light pressure to his lips and it’s so fucking good yet not enough. Will takes his hands to the bottom of the couch and holds tight to prevent his traitorous hips from pressing up and fucking Hannibal's mouth.

Taking Will's cock by the base, Hannibal licks his thick pink head, tasting the salty taste of precum seeping out of the slit. Will's legs threaten to tremble so Hannibal holds his thighs with one arm to stabilize him in place while he continues his torture.

"H-Hannibal ... Doctor Lecter, oh my God, fuck, mhhhh"

Hannibal feels Will is almost on the edge, but as much as he would love to make Will come with his mouth only and taste the exquisite flavor of Will's pleasure on his tongue, he had other plans.

Hannibal gets up, removes his underwear and climbs on top of Will with his legs on either side of Will's hips. Without saying a word Hannibal takes a hand back and then begins to fingering himself, stretching open his tight hole first with one finger, then two ...

Will is underneath with hands on either side of Hannibal's waist, his red chest heaving, wide open bright blue eyes that don't leave Hannibal's face not even for a second. When Hannibal inserts a third finger into himself and groans at the painful intrusion, Will's eyes widen impossibly more, and it is the most beautiful thing Hannibal has ever seen in his life.

"I'm ready, Will. Are you?"

Will takes one hand off Hannibal's waist and spits it out once, twice, three times in the palm of his hand and then starts to stroke his penis in an attempt to lubricate with saliva. It is rude and unprepared but it was all they had at the moment.

Will takes his cock to the entrance of Hannibal's hole and Hannibal helps him by raising his hips slightly, and then slowly starts to descend.

The two moan in unison when Hannibal's ass hits Will's balls, and the fit is so perfect that it looks like they were made for it, their bodies perfectly made for each other.

"Oh God ... can I- can I move?" Will asks.

Hannibal nods.

Using his heels on the couch as impulse and both hands holding Hannibal's ass tight, Will begins to lift his hips and push up into Hannibal's damp heat, fucking him for real, the office filling with the crackling sound of their skins colliding. 

Hannibal's legs give almost entirely with the sensation of Will's cock hitting that sensitive and perfect part inside him so he firms himself with both palms on Will's chest to steady, his body swaying up and down with the strength of Will's thrusts. His heavy cock sways between them, crashing into Will's belly with each move. Hannibal balances himself with just one hand on Will's chest, the other hand goes to his needy cock and starts to stroke.

By now they are both sweaty, panting and very, very close to the edge, their feverish bodies moving in despair, like animals. Will groans, with closed eyes tightly and throws his head back exposing his sweaty red neck. Hannibal leans forward and licks that piece of skin, tasting the salty taste of sweat, kissing the prominent vein, worshiping the pulse of life that runs through Will's veins.

Hannibal's penis leaks copiously between them, forming a wet puddle in Will's stomach and he knows he won't last long.

"Hannibal, I- I'm close" Will warns against Hannibal's mouth between kisses and licks.

"Me too." Hannibal replies, kissing back.

Both feel the heat building inside them like a volcano about to erupt, the pleasure accumulating deliciously at the base of the spine. Their muscles start to tension, more and more.

Will thrusts once more, twice, three, four times, moaning desperately, his fingers gripping more tightly on Hannibal's ass and then he finally finds his release, spilling into Hannibal's hole. The sounds Will makes and his beautiful face frowning with pleasure are enough to push Hannibal to the limit and he is gushing between them right after, painting Will's chest and abdomen with wide white strips of sperm.

The two remain in the same position, shaking and messy, until their breaths and hearts stabilize. After a while, Will carefully removes his softened cock from inside Hannibal and Hannibal falls beside him, his face propped up on his elbow, looking at the undone satisfied and absurdly handsome man lying with him.

"You should drink like this more often, you know?" Will mumbles in an amused tone, breaking the silence.

Hannibal snorts, raising his hand and pulling a lock of hair from Will's forehead. Will's face softens with the gesture.

Hannibal wants to answer that what happened between them tonight wasn't product of chemical reactions stimulated by alcohol, that he wasn't drunk because of the wine glasses he drank, but drunk in love with him. He restrains himself, not wanting to sound too mushy and end up frighten the man with the intensity of his feelings. At the right time, Will will know.

They're lie down talking about everything and nothing, touching each other all the time, completely relaxed until they start talking about work ... and then:

"Chesapeake ripper has struck again" Hannibal says. He couldn't miss the opportunity, of course.

"It's not the same guy," Will replies, his expression once relaxed now becoming dark.

"The victims were all brutalized. What was the brutalization hiding?"

"Careful surgical removal and preservation of vital organs."

_My remarkable boy._

"Valuable organs," Hannibal says, tracing circles on Will's biceps.

"Organ harvesters?" says Will, frowning, taking Hannibal's words seriously.

"Jack Crawford is looking for a serial killer he can’t seem to catch. It's a brilliant diversion."

After a few more kisses exchanged, Will realizes it's past time to go home and he needs to feed his dogs. He gets dressed, says goodbye to Hannibal with a shy nod and walks out the door.

Some hours later in his kitchen, Hannibal's fingers walk to the business cards on his rolodex, until they find the one with ANDREW CALDWELL, Independent Medical Examiner.

He plucks it out and goes out with his Bentley in the rainy night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ♥️


End file.
